earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Timeline
Wow! This looks great. Amazing amount of work here. Like I said to you before, I think this is a very useful addition to the ER wiki. Looking at the spreadsheets linked on your user page, I would love to figure out some visual way to represent this information. Are you happy with that spreadsheet approach? --Tai 15:56, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Liking this! Initially, my feeling about lore timelines was that if you could find it on WoWWiki, we should just point to WoWWiki. Now, though, I really like having it onsite in the ER Wiki. Why make people go off to another site when they could just as easily find it here? Thanks for building this! Also, if you make documents in OpenOffice, you can convert directly to Wiki code using this add-on: http://wiki.services.openoffice.org/wiki/Odt2Wiki --Stamp 16:28, 25 June 2007 (UTC) : Thanks, guys. The thing with the WoWWiki timeline is that it doesn't always have a summary for the events of a year. This way people who want to check on/build a history can look in one place for factoids. : Also, I don't know how to categorize it, as it doesn't really fit into stories/storylines. So should it have a link on the front page? : Also also! Some races barely have any mention at all! If anyone wants to do research, I'd love to know more about trolls, gnomes, tauren...not just ELVES. Anyone can add stuff if they want to, of course. : Also also also, I do use OpenOffice. I'll have to check out the addon. I just wish the Wiki had some easier code for colored font. I would use CSS or something spiffy, but you can't put that in a wiki page as far as I know :P. :--70.231.250.44 19:06, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Link? Hi, could we get a link put on the Main Page? A regular user can't do that and this is kind of invisible since it doesn't fit into categories (which defeats the purpose). Thanks. --Naiama 03:10, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::Done. --Stamp 13:44, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Highly Nifty Blizzard seems to make a new timeline with every source of lore, so it's nice to see one spot here where they seem to be integrated together. I agree that this should be linked off the mainpage to make it easier to find. I only found it by random chance. In addition to slipping in some my character bits, I'm also going to advance the timeline a bit if no one has any issues with that. The game came out three years ago and there's generally an assumption (at least in my experience) that time in-game has been passing since then as well. Helpdeskninja 18:22, 18 January 2008 (UTC) : I recently compressed the last few years to match more of the official timeline rather than fan-made ones. I know it's a change, but there will be surely be MORE changes to come in the new expansion, and it will only make lore-invested roleplayers more disconcerted. I am currently assuming the years of gameplay were 24-25 (616-617), more than three years in our world, but contained in half a year of beta and a year+ of gold. Characters with extensive history (or journals, for that matter) won't actually be ruined by something like this; they still are who they are and affected by events of the past. We already know that timelines are messed up. Hell, how old is Garona and Hellscream, exactly? : As a note, it might be helpful to take a poll within the rather...divided community and see what the informed consensus on the gameplay years is. Nai 21:53, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Dates within Years Does WoW use the Earth calendar for months and weekday names? I have no clue, and I was about to put January 23rd, 621 as Lurne's date of death and stopped. Has the lore or the community addressed this ever? --Tai 13:58, 20 February 2008 (UTC) : To keep from going insane, I've always used our own 12 month system. --Nerit 03:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::It appears, from the in-game calendar and the regularity of world events, that the in-game world uses the same date/time system as the real world. --Lilithia 17:14, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Dates and Years Prior not adding up? I just did a bunch of mathematical changes to make the years add up to the dates in time. Instances would be something that says (-20) for years prior to the First War, but the date would be 571, when the Timeline states that 0 mark to be at 592. It should be either -21 years or Year 572. To make it simple on me I just did the years down a bit (plus a few people put the -28 and -29 after the -20 and -26, which threw off the numbers as well). The whole "subtract another year for Year 0" only occurs when the timeline itself hits Year 0, which it does not get to until -592. --Alakthul 11:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) : I'm not sure I follow. Mathematical errors there are I'm sure, but try a different way of explaining. I'll set up a number line to double check at some point, I suppose. --Nerit 03:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :: Check out the new spreadsheet, Sheet 3. In desperate need of a plain old number line. --Nerit 07:22, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::For each timeline event, there's two numbers. Right now let's use this instance. 0 (592). Year Zero is set at the King's year of 592, storyline wise. ''-1 (591)'' implies one year prior to year 592, and mathematically should be 591, which it is. However, further up the time line, the first error I saw was at ''-19 (575),'' with the event that Prince Llane of Stormwind is born. 592 minus 19 is not 575. It's 573. The numbers got worse going up the line. Somewhere up the line was ''-29 (571),'' which was some community event I can't recall. Before that one was ''-26 (568)'' which is 2 years off, but given that -29 apparently happened after it, I think people just can't do math when they add their character information. -- Alakthul 10:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC)